I Just Sorry
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Fanfic Rated K (Love, Romance, Hurt, Tears. Kiss. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon ) Myungsoo sekarang tahu kenapa Hoya-hyung memintanya datang ke apartemennya. Semua ajakannya cuma alasan agar Myungsoo mau datang ke tempat Sungjong. Sebenarnya Myungsoo sendiri memang sudah berencana untuk datang


Fanfic

Rated K+ (Love, Romance, Hurt, Tears. Kiss. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

I Just Sorry

Myungsoo sekarang tahu kenapa Hoya-hyung memintanya datang ke apartemennya.

Semua ajakannya cuma alasan agar Myungsoo mau datang ke tempat Sungjong. Sebenarnya Myungsoo sendiri memang sudah berencana untuk datang, namun menurutnya sekarang masih bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kalian berdua seperti ini. Kim Myungsoo… Sungjongie itu sahabat baikku." Ucap Hoya sambil terus memandangi jalanan di depan. Jelas ucapannya ini memiliki arti peringatan kepada Myungsoo agar lebih memperlakukan Sungjong dengan baik.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Hubungan mereka memang sedang kurang baik. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat mengirim pesan atau menelepon lebih dulu. Myungsoo dan Sungjong seperti sedang mengalami perang dingin. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu! Myungsoo masih sangat mencintai Lee Sungjong. Kekasihnya yang baik itu. Hanya saja mungkin sekarang memang waktunya dirinya dan Sungjong saling menenangkan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau dengar aku?" Hoya menoleh dengan tatapan menuntut. "Dengar! Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai depan rumahnya. Aku tak terima penolakan atau alasan apapun." Ucap Hoya cepat saat dilihatnya Myungsoo membuka mulut dengan gugup. "Aku hanya minta satu hal ini padamu! Sungjong kemarin habis sakit. Suruh dia makan! Itu saja!"

"Apa?!" Myungsoo terperangah.

"Ya. Dia baru sembuh. Dan lihat dirimu! Kau bahkan tak tahu…"

…

Hoya benar-benar memutar mobilnya dan meninggalkan Myungsoo sendiri di depan rumah Sungjong. Sepertinya hyung-nya yang satu itu memang mulai kesal dengannya. Yah… bahkan Myungsoo sendiri merasa kesal pada dirinya yang seperti ini.

Kadang ia berpikir apakah orang seperti dirinya benar-benar pantas untuk Sungjong?

… _memang waktunya dirinya dan Sungjong saling menenangkan pikiran masing-masing, eoh?_ Shit! Apanya yang menenangkan pikiran masing-masing? Myungsoo bahkan tak tahu Sungjong sakit gara-gara dirinya. Kekasihnya itu pasti banyak memikirkannya. Ia pasti sudah semakin kurus sekarang.

Tapi tunggu! Myungsoo juga memikirkan Lee Sungjong kok! Lelaki itu selalu dalam pikirannya. Hanya saja saat ini ia telah salah menangkap situasi dengan mengira mereka sedang butuh waktu sendiri-sendiri.

Sudah hentikan lamunanmu! Batin Myungsoo dan segera beranjak ke depan pintu. Tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bel.

Bunyi bel bergema di dalam rumah.

Tak ada respon. Myungsoo mengintip jendela. Kemudian kembali menekan bel.

"Sebentar…~" Sahutan dari dalam terdengar enggan.

Jantung Myungsoo menabuh dadanya. Itu suara Sungjong. Ia akan segera melihat Sungjong sebentar lagi. Myungsoo mempersiapkan diri dan menarik nafas.

Gerendel pintu berputar pelan. Myungsoo memiringkan wajahnya untuk mengintip saat daun pintu ini di dorong terbuka.

Saat itu Sungjong mendongak ke arahnya, dan terkejut di waktu hampir bersamaan. "Hyung?" Gerakan bibirnya mengucapkan panggilan itu.

Myungsoo menunjukkan deretan giginya untuk tersenyum. Namun canggung.

Sungjong diam melihat senyuman itu. Dalam kepalanya ia hanya berpikir bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar?

Myungsoo membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, sekaligus meminta maaf. Tapi Sungjong bergerak mundur dengan enggan "Masuklah.."

Myungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Dadanya berdenyut. Reaksi Sungjong begitu datar terhadapnya.

Pikiran Myungsoo menjadi begitu kosong seketika. _Kemana Sungjong-nya yang ceria?_

Ia bahkan tak sadar dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam dan perlahan duduk di ruang tamu. Matanya yang tajam memandang kosong pada satu titik semu. Masih tak habis pikir.

Sungjong sendiri sudah melenggang ke dapur. Meninggalkan Myungsoo tanpa aba-aba.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu. Sungjong keluar dengan sebuah cangkir di atas nampan. Ia menghampiri Myungsoo. Menaruh cangkir itu di hadapannya, kemudian ia pergi ke ruang tengah.

…

Myungsoo mengecek jam di ponselnya. Sungjong sama sekali tak kembali setelah menaruh minuman ini untuknya. Myungsoo kesal, tapi tak bisa menyalahkan Sungjong sepenuhnya. Mereka sedang bertengkar. Sungjong mungkin sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Tapi Myungsoo malah tiba-tiba datang tanpa mengabari lebih dulu.

Myungsoo menyeruput kopi itu sejenak sebelum bangkit berdiri. Ia ingin menemui Sungjong dan memberikan penjelasan.

"Jongie…?" Panggil Myungsoo saat melewati koridor menuju ruang tengah.

Sungjong di sana. Duduk di sofa di depan TV yang menyala. Ia menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali berpaling dan salah satu tangannya mengusap pipi kanannya. Myungsoo mematung. _Apa Sungjong menangis?_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungjong serak. Jelas sudah kekasihnya ini menangis.

Myungsoo kembali melangkah. Kemudian ikut duduk di sofa, namun pada posisi yang berjauhan. Ia takut Sungjong menghindarinya atau apa sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan apapun.

"Kau menangis Jongie? Kenapa?" Tanya Myungsoo pelan.

Sungjong diam, tak menoleh, matanya mencoba fokus pada layar TV.

Myungsoo melihat bekas air mata yang mengering di sepanjang pipi Sungjong. Hidungnya juga memerah, dan nafasnya belum teratur, menandakan ia habis terisak. Myungsoo ingin memukul dirinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesua…"

"Aku menangis karena Hoya-hyung !" Potong Sungjong cepat.

"Apa?"

"Dia tak mau datang kemari!" Sungjong menghentakkan ponsel dalam genggamannya. "Aku menangis gara-gara dia! Pokoknya gara-gara dia! Dia membuatku kesal hari ini!" Sisa air mata Sungjong menetes saat ia bicara, tapi ia tetap tak memandang Myungsoo.

Myungsoo paham maksud Sungjong. Ia menangis karena Hoya-hyung…yang hari ini telah membawa Myungsoo datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau kesal padaku… aku tahu.." Gumam Myungsoo.

Sungjong menoleh, namun diam.

Akhirnya ia kembali menatap layar TV. Myungsoo yang ditoleh dan ditunggunya untuk bicara justru bungkam dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Mereka diam.

Suasana menjadi sunyi dan hanya helaan nafas Sungjong yang menjadi akhir pembicaraan ini.

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang angkat bicara maupun beranjak dari sofa. Acara TV mulai seru. Sungjong sudah benar-benar mengabaikan Myungsoo di sebelahnya. Kadang ia sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tertawa sendiri. Sejak tadi ia meminta Hoya minta maaf padanya, awalnya Hoya kesal karena niat baiknya justru dianggap sebagai kesalahan oleh Sungjong. Namun akhirnya mereka sama-sama bercanda dan saling mengirim emoticon lucu.

Sementara Myungsoo?

Jangan tanya betapa frustasi dirinya saat ini. Kepalanya pening. Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sungjong namun ia justru diam dan belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Paling tidak harusnya Myungsoo menanyakan kabarnya.

Ponsel Sungjong berbunyi. Sebuah pesan. Sungjong menekan salah satu tombol dan sebuah suara terdengar. Itu pesan suara.

 _"_ _Lee Jongie… kau harus makan.. nanti kau sakit lagi lho… aku tak mau membelikanmu Lemon candy kalau kau sakit terus…"_ Suara Hoya terdengar manis di sana.

Sungjong terkekeh. Ia akan membalasnya dengan pesan suara juga. Ia menekan tombol dan mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke wajah. _"Tidak mau hyung… kau membuat moodku benar-benar hilang hari ini…"_ Tapi Sungjong mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu juga Myungsoo beranjak. Ia meninggalkan Sungjong dengan ponselnya. Sungjong menoleh padanya sejenak, sebelum berpaling dengan hati mencelos.

.

Namun jangan salah sangka… Myungsoo tak akan melulu menjadi Myungsoo yang menyakiti hati Jongie-nya. Hari ini ia akan berusaha lebih baik. Langkah kakinya menuju dapur rumah Sungjong.

…

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Sungjong terkejut melihat Myungsoo berdiri di sampingnya. Dua puluh menit yang lalu ia telah mengira Myungsoo pulang dan meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan sempat menangis dan mengecek keluar rumah.

Namun perkiraannya salah. Myungsoo berada di dapur dan kini ia membawakan makanan untuknya.

Myungsoo bersimpuh di dekat lutut Sungjong. Membuatnya terkejut dan hampir menyentuh lengan Myungsoo secara reflek.

"Kim Myungsoo benar-benar hanya bisa membuat bubur…" Myungsoo tertawa geli sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur yang dibawanya.

Sungjong menatapnya dengan pandangan memburam. Matanya perih ingin menangis. Namun kali ini bukan karena ia sedih.

"Aaaa~ " Myungsoo menyodorkan sendok ke depan bibir Sungjong setelah meniup bubur itu pelan.

Tapi Sungjong malah cemberut. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah hampir merengek.

"Enak kok…" Ucap Myungsoo dengan raut meyakinkan, namun saat itu juga setetes air mata jatuh menuju rahangnya.

Air mata Sungjong mengalir deras, ia membuka mulut dan menyambut bubur dari Myungsoo.

Melihat itu Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia kembali mengambil sesendok sambil berkata: "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu… ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku hanya berpikir kita sedang butuh waktu untuk diri masing-masing. Kupikir kita hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi bukankah kau pernah bilang kau ingin selalu bersamaku? Maaf aku lupa… harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sendirian…" Myungsoo mengulurkan sendok lagi.

Sungjong langsung memakannya.

"Sekarang aku akan mengingat ini selamanya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi di antara kita. Tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya 'menenangkan diri masing-masing'. Mulai sekarang kita akan saling menenangkan. Terus bersama… setuju?"

Sungjong mengangguk sambil masih mengunyah pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum meski air matanya terus turun.

Myungsoo menaruh mangkuk itu di samping Sungjong, kemudian ia mendekat pada wajah kekasihnya ini. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungjong buru-buru menelan kunyahannya.

Myungsoo sedikit membuka bibirnya sebelum ia menangkap bibir Sungjong ke dalam ciumannya. Kemudian menghisapnya pelan. Dan menikmatinya.

Sungjong yang awalnya menutup matanya rapat, kini mulai tenang. Ciuman Myungsoo sangat lembut. Bibirnya berada dalam mulut Myungsoo yang hangat.

Cukup lama hingga Myungsoo mengakhiri ciuman itu setelah mendengar Sungjong terengah kehabisan nafas.

Myungsoo mengecap bibirnya sendiri. Saliva Sungjong tertinggal dalam mulutnya dan ia menelannya.

"Sungjongie…?" Tiba-tiba Myungsoo menatap Sungjong dengan horor.

"Ne?"

"Apa buburnya kebanyakan garam?"

Sungjong tersenyum, pipi atasnya yang chubby menimbulkan lengkungan indah di matanya. Kemudian ia mengangguk satu kali.

"Aaigooo…" Myungsoo yang masih bersimpuh di lantai, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku sayang… maaf…"

"Tak apa hyung…" Sungjong tertawa, dan mengelus punggung Myungsoo, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Ayo buat lagi…" Ajak Myungsoo dengan pipi memerah karena malu.

End.

~yeeeeyyyyy ^o^ ini Happy Ending~~

FF ini sebagai permintaan maaf pada Jongie atas FF-ku yang "And I Keep Falling" dan "My Heart Torn In Two".

Aku benar-benar sudah membuat Maknae itu tersakiti. Padahal aku saja tak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan semacam itu.

Hwating Jongie ~ !

Sungels yang baik-baik akan selalu mendukungmu. (y) Kamu enggak perlu bikin kesebelasan untuk mendapat dukungan penuh dari kami! *ha?apaan?

Salam Inspirit! Salam Hoyatic! Salam Element! Salam Sungels! Salam BlackLemon!


End file.
